Letters to a very awesome FemPrussia
by Kikuchi-Chan
Summary: Prussia is very bored...why not send her a letter?
1. Intro

Miss Prussia is very bored at the moment, so if you would like to send her a letter of awesomeness or ask her a question about her awesomeness please do :3


	2. Unknown Awesome Person (1)

Dear Miss Prussia,

I would like to say hi and thank you for gracing the world with your awesomeness! I also have a question to ask you. What is the awesomest flavor of ice cream in the entire world?

* * *

To the awesome person who has no name,

Hm….my most awesomely awesome flavour would be chocolate chip

Love the very awesome Miss Prussia

PS: You're welcome :3


	3. Vatican City (1)

Hello Miss Prussia, I heard you were taking letters, and since I just got the courage to write one letter to another nation, I decided to keep it up and wrote you one as well.  
I do not mean to pry, but I was wondering, as you rank first on the Most Awesome charts, or so I gather, which country is in second and third place?  
Also, yesterday I made a batch of gingersnaps and I realized I accidentally doubled the amount. I sent you some, along with this letter. I hope they weren't crushed too harshly during transportation.

Deus benedixerim  
-Vatican City

* * *

Dear Vatican City

I am very glad to hear about your awesomeness of writing me a letter. Well, in regards to the second and third place on the Most Awesome charts…well let's just say it isn't going to be the Crapwad boy Hungary or that girly prat Austria…

And thank you for the gingersnaps. They were certainly very awesomely delicious

From Miss Prussia


	4. Italy (Romano)

Ciao, Prussia.

It's Lovina (Fem!Romano). Er, what would you do if I told you that you bird got pregnant somehow . . .? Just saying.

And do you happen to know why the hell Carmen (Fem!Spain) is on her bed right now having a hangover? Did you and the wine bitch go somewhere with her last night or something? N-Not that I care . . .

Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana.

* * *

Dear Lovina

WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY AWESOME BIRD?!

And about Carmen…all I am saying is that we had an awesomely awesome party last night which involved 16 bottles of wine and 10 crates of beer….

Love Miss Prussia


	5. Saubure

Bonjour miss Prussia,

Can you get my 1p self to stop being so mean to me? By the way she is like Germany's 2p self and 1p Romano mixed together and she's a little insane. She's lazy and rude! Did you know she is friends with 2p England and she is also close friends with two Grim Reapers, an eight year old human girl who wants world domination using bunny rabbits, and a psycho freak human girl with a battle ax?

From,

2p Saubure

P.S. My 1p's house is alive. Seriously it actually breathes and thinks on its own! * shudders* it's also dark and spooky!

* * *

Dear Saubure

I have tried many a-times to get your un-awesome 1P to stop being mean to everyone. It doesn't appeare to have worked. I even got her drunk and she just go nastier and tried to *cough* touch me up *cough*

And what do you mean your 1p's house is alive... O_o

From the awesome Prussia


	6. Louisiana

Bonjour Miss Prussia,  
This is Louisiana, one of Mama France's children. How are you today? I was just wondering if you have heard from Mama France lately? I have been trying to get in touch but it seems she is busy.  
Until Then,  
Louisiana  
P.S. I sent you some Beignets!

* * *

Hello Louisiana

I believe you sent a letter to Miss Russia at some point? And with regards to your Mama… let's just say she's in a bit of a situation right now…

Love from the awesome Miss Prussia

PS: The beignets were awesomely delicious


	7. Saubure (2)

Bonjour miss Prussia,

2p Saubure: My 1p self did that?! She usually doesn't do things like touch people up... even though she is France's little sister and is currently dating the male Italy's frightening second player self. Um my 1p's house can breathe and it locks intruders inside it and it won't let you out unless you either 1) die by the zombies or the headless ghost of a murderer that walks the halls at night or 2) beg that you won't trespass again... I can give you more info about the inside of the house if you want...

Saubure: Farting newt, who are you writing to?

2p Saubure: Prussia...

Saubure: Fine just don't talk about how rude I am like you always do newt.

2p Saubure: * hears doorbell screaming* 2p Italy's here 1p self. My 1p has a scream bell so the doorbell screams as if it is someone in a horror movie...

Saubure: If you talk bad about me you will die a slow and painful death by my knife! * leaves*

2p Saubure: * shudders* Okay... * turns to Prussia* Can I stay with you for a while? I'm scared... * runs over to Prussia's house and knocks on the door*

From,

2p Saubure

* * *

Dear Saubere,

Remind me never ever to come to your house. It sounds to scarily un-awesome. And this is a message for you 1p Saubure…stop being mean to your 2p self.

From Miss Prussia


	8. Saubure (3)

Bonjour miss unawesome Prussia,

I heard you have been in contact with Arisu chan and her moronic 2p self. I am going to monitor you for a long while and if you say anything to anger Arisu chan I will come over and chop you up into teeny tiny pieces with my battle ax!

From,  
Lucy Yagiri Saubure's immortal citizen/ friend

* * *

Dear totally unawesome Lucy

If you even try to chop me up I'll set Hungary and Russia on you *smirks* So don't even try

From the VERY awesome Prussia


	9. Saubure (4)

Bonjour Prussia,

I see you got a letter from my lunatic citizen Lucy. I'll try to get her to stop her insane antics and I'll... try my best to... to be nice to my 2p self as well and... have you seen my pet Tarantula spider Mr. Cuddles? I can't seem to find him anywhere! Recently he's been mysteriously appearing in other countries homes and attacking them and Spain was the most recent victim of Mr. Cuddles. If you see him run for your life.I have to go visit Spain in the hospital and apologize for what Mr. Cuddles did to her...

* Prussia sees a giant hideous hairy brown spider on top of her laptop hissing and staring at her with his beady black eyes*

From,

Saubure

* * *

Dear Saubure

I...err...think I found the spider...*slowly backs away from the laptop*

Please come and collect it. In the meantime I shall be cowering in the corner of the living room

Very worried and scared about the creepy spider,

Miss Prussia


	10. Italy (Romano) (2)

Ciao Prussia,

I did nothing to your bird! I must've been your counterpart's bird or something . . . Er, you know, Gilbird . . .

16 BOTTLES OF WINE!? No wonder the bitch looks like she's about to fall over any freaking second! 10 crates of beer . . .? I don't understand how you can consume that much alcohol and still be alive. Damn, good thing I didn't go . . . Carmen invited me, but hell no, because I . . . can't really . . . er, I get drunk easily . . . But I am NOT a lightweight!

Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana.

* * *

Dear Lovina

Yes, it is a rather good thing you did not come to our little…er… "Party". And you are such a lightweight. I remember at England's birthday you came home spewing up only after 2 bottles of beer *sniggers*

I must be off, I have some countries to invade…ect…

From the Awesome Miss Prussia


	11. Mexico

Dear Misstress Prussia,

Hello there!I am Mexi or Mexica.I wanted to ask,and this is something that has been on my mind for e'while,do you favor anyone else beside Canada?Say,from the Allies?Im just rather may the Misstress Prussia have a define day!

With best wishes,  
Mexica Vasia

* * *

Dear Mexi

Yes, I do favour another person beside Canada. Don't tell anyone this but…*whispering* Ii sorta fancy that cute guy Daniel Hedevery

*Blushes* I can not believe I just said that

From Miss Prussia


	12. Italy (Romano) (3)

Ciao Prussia,  
I'm not a lightweight, dammit! *blush* It's just that . . . I'm er, not used to alcohol is all . . . Hey! The only reason I was spewing after 2 bottles is because that jerk face's beer is as good as her cooking! :O

Countries to invade . . .? *rolls eyes* Don't tell me you're going to do that vital region crap again . . .

Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana.

* * *

Dear Lovina,

Stop denying the fact you're a lightweight. And actually Miss England's beer is very nice.

*And on the news today Prussia troops have invaded Southern Italy. Will this scale into European war?*

Hehehe

Miss Prussia


	13. Saubure (5)

Bonjour Prussia,

I'm on my way right now!

* runs over to Prussia's house and collects the spider*

I am going to lock him in a better cage so he will not attack anyone else.

From,

Saubure

* * *

Dear Saubure,

Keep that damn thing away from me! *Cowers in the corner* I'll even buy the blood cage for you

*the spider continues to stare at her* Eewww creepy spider

Love Miss Prussia


	14. Saubure (6)

Dear miss Prussia  
You want to buy me a new cage for Mr. Cuddles? Go right ahead I don't mind. I'll make sure Mr. Cuddles won't bother you again! * turns to the spider* Say goodbye to Prussia Mr. Cuddles!

* The spider continued to stare evilly at Prussia hissing his response to Saubure's words and waving goodbye with one of its hairy arms at Prussia*

From,

Saubure

* * *

Dear Saubure

I will do anything to get rid of the creepy spider *Glares at the spider*

Urghh. It's waving at me

Love Miss Prussia


	15. France

Bonjour Prussia,

Have you seen my little sister Saubure lately? She's not in her house I already searched the place and there was a note saying that she has been captured by the Dark Force... I don't want my little sister to be trapped inside a magic mirror for centuries again! * Is panicking*

From,

France

* * *

Dear Frog

Nein, I have not seen your sister. Ask her 2P self if she knows where she is. I do not have to keep track of your every whim frog

From Miss Prussia


	16. America

Hi Prussia,

I and three of the other 2ps are going to take over your world. If you surrender now we can spare you!

From,

2p Fem America

P.S. You know this Saubure country right? Why does she have freaking possessed dolls in her home? They follow your every move with their heads! I'm a little scared and please don't ask me why I am in her house... The looking glass mirror takes us 2ps to random places in the 1p world and we don't have a say in where we end up at!

* * *

Dear America

You will never succeed in taking over my world. The levels of awesome will just overpower you

Love Miss Prussia

PS: Don't go into the looking glass then -_-


	17. Italy (Romano) (4)

YOU!

How . . . What . . . I . . . Why did you freaking invade me!? Chigi!

Okay, so what if I AM a lightweight. Not admitting that I am one, just, er . . . I'll shut up now.

And HELL YES this will scale into European War! (After I get my troops to stop running away . . . DAMMIT!)

I don't like you,

Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana.

* * *

Dear Lovina

Yes. You best just shut up now.

HAHAHAHA I'm invading your vital regions :3

Love Miss Prussia


	18. America (2)

Hi Prussia,

You really think that I won't succeed? We'll see about that! Err... Once I get out of this creepy house! The stupid house locked me in! * pounds on the door as zombies started to appear*

From,

2p Fem America

* * *

Dear Miss America

Yes. You really won't succeed. Especially now that you're trapped in that creepy house.

Have fun with the zombies,

Miss Prussia


	19. Mr Cuddles

Bonjour Prussia,

I can't wait to appear in your house again in the future. I enjoyed that terrified look on your face and I'm quite disappointed that mistress Saubure made me leave. Oh I also heard that you are going on a vital region spree again from one of Saubure's close friends. If you try to attack the country of Saubure I will personally crawl over and poison you and your army of unawesome morons.

Sincerely,

Saubure's pet spider Mr. Cuddles

P.S. I'm watching your every move...

* * *

Dear Mr Cuddles

If you even try getting in my house again I will personally pull your legs off one by one. You have been warned...

Miss Prussia


	20. England

Dear Prussia,

Oh so your accepting letters now good for you! Finally you do something else instead of annoying your younger sister and getting drunk. Now if only America and France could do this instead of stalking me and breaking into my house... I wonder if those two have ever heard that breaking and entering is a fellony. Also France could be charged for attempted rape or molestation! Well anyways continue on with these letters and the other day America came to my house blathering about the zombie apocalypse do you know what that's about? 0-0

- sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland * Fem! England*

p.s Can you tell France that she is a bloody wanker last week he tried to molest sealand! How could she France knows Sealand is not even a proper country x-(

* * *

Dear Miss England

Yes, I have been sent many awesome letters. And it's fun to get drunk and annoy Luise. And why has America and France been stalking you…? I don't think breaking and entering is illegal in the US or France….

You have to remember pepper spray every time you go out. Oh and the reason America is blabbering on about Zombies is because her 2P self went to Saubures house… all I am saying is that it did not end well.

Love Miss Prussia

PS: I have told her countless times, but she never listens. Just make sure you lock Sealand away everytime France visits


	21. Italy (Romano) (5)

. . .

*Swings frying pan to protect vital regions* L-Leave me alone! Where the hell is Spain when you need her, dammit!

I seriously do not feel like going to the world meeting tomorrow . . .

Lovina Chiara Vargas/ S. Italy Romana.

Dear Lovi

Hahaha! Spain can not come to your side now! Mwahahahaha

Love Miss Prussia


	22. America (3)

Hi Prussia,

I finally got out of that horror house. Are you sure Saubure is related France? Anyways I am going to find the other two 2ps that went along with me they seem to have ended up in a different places. The three of us will attack your world in three hours. So prepare to fight us!

From,

2p Fem America

* * *

Dear Miss America

I am glad to hear you got out of the creepy house. And yes, pretty sure they're related. And if you even try taking over the world in 3 hours you will be very disappointed cos you'll be greeted by lots of angry Prussians (And the odd few Russians)

Miss Prussia


	23. America (4)

Hi Prussia,

Get ready to fight then. We are already starting the take over right now!

From,

2p Fem America

* * *

Dear Miss America

*sighs* This really is getting to be quite the pain. If you want world domination, why don't you just take over your world?

Love Miss Prussia


	24. England (2)

Dear Prussia,

Why do you always overuse the term awesome I swear you are just like America who akways overuses the term dudette :p. I actually feel bad for Germany now, but at least she dosen't have to deal with France and America... I really don't know why France and America have been stalking me and that's what worries me most. What it's not illegal in America or France guess I am never going to those countries agian!

You don't think I have not used pepper spray Well I have and France is immune to it 0-0. France is also immune to tasers, police arrests, and restraining orders!

Oh ... Well I feel sorry for 2p America then.

sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s That is what I have been doing , but France always finds her... it's like France has special child senses.

* * *

Dear Alice,

Do not refer me to that jackass America. She's a pain. And I use the word awesome simply because I am awesome *awesome face* Luise a strong person. She doesn't mind at all, and she usually gets her own back afterwards anyway. Yes…it is slightly worrying about France and America. Do they have some sort of fetish towards you or something? And I do advise not to go to America or France. They have some crazy laws.

Don't we all feel sorry for 2p America?

Love Miss Prussia

PS: I think you may be right there…quickly lock Sealand in the our secret underground bunker!


	25. Beverly Hills

Hello Miss Prussia!

I'm Beverly Hills, and I just wanted to say hello and how are you doing! I'm used to be Miss Spain's daughter, the one that had the sparkling white beret on with a purple hoodie, but I declared my independence a long time ago. I sent a necklace with your flag on it! I hope you like it!

Love and Diamonds,

Beverly Hills(Chandler Jones)

* * *

Dear Miss Chandler

Ahh, yes, I remember you. I think I met you a few times when I got drunk at your mother's house. You used to come and clean up after us correct? It was very kind of to do that.

Love Miss Prussia

Ps: The necklace is so awesomely awesome, it's going on the wall of awesomeness!


	26. America (5)

Hi Prussia,

I already have. My world is no fun anymore and your world seems to be a lot better than mine and unfortunately most of the other 2ps seem to disagree with me except for the three that came along with me.

From,

2p Fem America

* * *

Dear America,

If you hate your world so much, why not simply _ask _to live in our awesome one? Your friends may come too.

Love Miss Prussia


	27. Ruby

Hi unawesome Prussia,

Ruby: That stupid Saubure destroyed the Dark Force base and held my friend Sapphire at knife point!

Saubure: they kidnapped me and tried to seal me away inside the looking glass mirror because I found out their plan to plunge our world into eternal darkness!

Ruby: I need sugar... Hand over all of the sugar you have Prussia!

Saubure: why is everyone in the Dark Force complete morons?

Sapphire: the leader won't be happy about this... * is being held at knife point by Saubure*

Saubure: * to Ruby* let me go now or sapphire dies!

Ruby: * is fearful* ok... Just don't kill Sapphy... * opens cage dor and sets Saubure free*

From,

Ruby of the Dark Force

* * *

Dear Ruby,

I don't even know where to start...

Ruby - let go of Saubure and let her escape. And don't plunge the world into eternal darkness or whatever

Saubure - Don't hold people at knife point, even if they are planning to immerse the world into darkness. It's not very nice

Sapphire - Just continue being the quiet one in the corner

Love Miss _**awesome **_Prussia


	28. Beverly Hills (2)

Hello again,

Yeah, I did, didn't I..? Thank you! Spain still has custody over me, but not much. Like she has custody over Baja California, yeah...that's weird. How in the world can you still have custody over someone, and they declared their independence already?

Love and Diamonds,

Beverly Hills

* * *

Dear Beverly,

I'm very sorry for the trouble we caused you back then. I blame your mother for her obsession with wine drinking games. I still have partial custody over my sister, Luise, but again not very much. I like to pretend Im the awesome ruler!

Love Miss Prussia

PS: I got bored and baked some awesome cookies, so I sent you some :3


	29. Saubure (7)

Bonjour Miss Prussia,

Do you know why France is in my 1p self's creepy house crying like waterfall? I heard her screaming in her words " My precious little sister is gone and might never return to reality again!" She won't tell me anything!

From,

2p Saubure

* * *

Dear Saubure,

To answer your question…your 1P self has been kidnapped by the creepy dark forces again. It's happened countless times, so I don't know why Francy Pants is whining now. Maybe she needs a f**k buddy?

Love Miss Prussia


	30. England (3)

Dear Prussia,

Finally someone agrees with me that she is a pain I am just surprised that it was you who agreed with me 0-0. I thought America and you were friends and part of the awesome trio * you, Denmark, and America* . Also you have told us plenty of times you are awesome , but what makes you so awesome I want a answer to this!

Once agian I do not really know if France and America have some sort of fetish for me ... I sure hope not and if they do guess who is getting more restraining orders .

I know I should not be concerned about this, but is 2p America okay?

Sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s Wait we have a secret bunker 0-0... WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID NO ONE TELL ME THIS! Okay I will lock Sealand in the bunker, but can I be locked in with him? I really need to get away from France and America.

* * *

Dear Alice

Once again, yes America is an un-awesome pain in the…you know what….

We stopped our little 'group' a while ago; we got bored of trying to threaten countries. It appears it stopped working after a while.

Now, my awesomeness comes from many places. One, I once had a great empire. Two, many countries did (and some still do) admire me. Three, our flag is awesome. If you wish to find out more, here is a list of 'One hundred awesome Prussia facts' art/Top-100-Awesome-Prussia-Facts-254062400

Yes. It is quite wise to get a restraining order.

Love Miss Prussia.

PS: I did tell you. I even wrote down the location. And yes, it is wise to hide in there until they are gone.


	31. France (2)

Bonjour Prussia,

I heard that little sister escaped the Dark Force

*she finally stopped crying and is now hugging Mr. Cuddles*

Little sister is ok... no worries now... I can finally be happy again! Uh... I have been worrying about little sister being kidnapped by the Dark Force many times before haven't you ever noticed my changed behavior during those times?! * hears Saubure enter house* Little sister, you've returned! I'm so happy! *hugs Saubure*

Saubure: "..." happy to see you to big sister...

From,

France

* * *

Dear France,

I am happy to see Miss Saubure is safe again. And no, I have never seen your behaviour change. You tend to have two faces, a perverted smirk or an upset face.

Love Miss Prussia


	32. England (4)

Dear Prussia,

Now if you can sign this form here * America is a bloody wanker form* then I can happily rub it in her face at a later date :D

Oh well I didn't know your group split up and of course your threats didn't work! You were just threatning people with your self proclaimed "awesomeness" and also let's not forget the fact you are not even a country anymore! Plus having a drunk Denmark on you side dosen't help your case either -_-.

In fact the magic trio is much better than you girls! The magic trio is made up of me, Norway, and Romania and we were always far more superior to your awesome trio .

If that's all it takes to be awesome than I kind of beat you at being awesome ... my flag is much better than yours.

Also are you still in the bad touch trio?

- Sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s If France or America ask say I am taking a vacation in Antartica ... or better yet Russia.

* * *

Dear Alice,

*hurriedly looks around to check America isn't look and signs the paper* Mwahahaha

My 'self proclaimed' awesomeness is NOT self proclaimed. I may no longer be a country, but I still have some control over Germany. And yes, you're right. A drunk Denmark doesn't help either.

Your magic trio sucks. End of.

AND MY FLAG IS BETTER.

I'm still in the BTT, yes. We have not met with one another for a while now though.

Love Miss Prussia

PS: Yes. If I say Russia they won't even try looking for you. Unless their obsession/fetish is really that bad…


	33. America (6)

Italy has a Pasta gun 1/23/13 . chapter 31

Hi Prussia,

Me and the three other 2ps are coming to your house right now to attack. You really want us to ask to live here in peace with you lame 1ps? Not a chance! All 1ps will not live well... every one except France's creepy sister Saubure that is... we don't want to die by her psycho battle ax wielding citizen Lucy Yagiri... * shudders*

* 2p America and the three other 2ps barge into Prussia's house and 2p America knocks Prussia out with her bat with the nails sticking to it and then kidnaps Prussia*

From,

2p Fem America

* * *

Dear Miss America

Please return me to my home, or I will set Saubure on you.

Love Miss Prussia


	34. England (5)

Dear Prussia,

*Takes back paper* Thanks for signing next I am going to ask Cuba and what's his face to sign it :D

Right Prussia you keep telling yourself that and it might come true one day... probbaly not gonna happen. Also last time I checked Germany told me that all you do is mooch off his beer and annoy Austria all day so I highly doubt you control some part of Germany.

My magic trio does not suck :p . Your just jelous of us and our magical abilities flying mint bunny agrees with me on this.

MY FLAG IS WAY BETTER END OF STORY! ANYWAY HOW CAN YOU HAVE A FLAG IF YOU ARE NOT A COUNTRY ANYMORE!

Also thanks god you guy are not meeting up anymore. I do not need you and Spain stalking me also...

sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s Are there ant scones in this bunker I am very hungry right now also do you have any magna Sealand won't leave me alone...

* * *

Dear Alice

You are welcome. And what's his face is called Canada -_-

Hey! I have always been awesome and always will be. And, yes, I do mooch of his beer and piss off Austria, but that's what I do best. And I do. It was once my empire.

May I remind you that flying mint bunny is just a figment of your imagination *sighs* You will never learn.

I do still have a flag. Google it

Love Miss Prussia

Ps: I do not like scones, but I think there is some wurst in the fridge…and the manga is on the back shelf


	35. England (6)

Dear Prussia,

Who's Canada?

Right if you say so -_-...Anyway I was wondering why do you piss off Austria so much if you know that Hungary is gonna beat you with his frying pan afterwards. It's seems like you are asking to nearly get killed by a fryimg pan ... do you like the hard feel of metal or are you just a little brain dead?

Flying mint bunny is real along with Norways trolls and Romania's vampires it's just that wankers like you are too stupid to realise it . You can even ask Seyechelles on this he has seen Flying mint bunny before.

Okay so I did google it and saw that you still have a flag there happy :p. Anyway my flag is still better and why the hell do you have a black chicken or crow on your flag?

Sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s So no scones ... oh well guess I am eating wurst.

p.s.s The other day I was cleaning this shelter and I found something called the Great Prussia's diary book four and I found some pretty cracktastic stuff in this diary XD. I didn't know you had a diary and you are so jelous of Austria :D

Dear Alice

Canada is Alfie's brother. I'm amazed that you didn't know that. I piss of Austria for one simple reason. He's a pain in the ass girly git (oh dear lord I'm starting to sound more like you). And the only reason I take the pain is because Hungary is the one who hits me. And as you know me and Dan have quite a...history...

I think you need to see a phsyciatrist. Mind bunny doesn't exist! And by the way, the flag has a crow that represents the wealth and strength of Prussia.

Love Miss Prussia

ps: if they are the ones Germany made, I'm very sorry if they taste too salty

pps; do not read that! Plus it's very old anyway...*blushes*


	36. America (7)

Prussia,

* panics*

I'll take you back home just please don't set Saubure on me! Did you know she calls me evil bitch and tries to kill me each time she sees me? One time I seriously injured her close friend 1p Fem North Italy and she went insane and shot me multiple times in the head with a machine gun while laughing like a freaking lunatic and then got 2p Fem England to kill me for a second time! 2p Fem England is real good friends with Saubure and will do anything she requests her to do like poison 1p Russia for example. *shudders* Do you think that Saubure is terrifying? I don't ever want to go near her again! * cries* never again...

* takes Prussia back home and runs away quickly*

From,

a very scared 2p Fem America

Dear Miss America,

I am not surprised. She has a rather odd...hatred towards you. And how exactly did you 'injure' Daisy? And yes, they are all nuts. So Im not surprised about what she did to you. Saubure is terrifying, but we seem to have some sort of mutual relationship.

From Miss Prussia


	37. England (7)

Dear Prussia,

Wait what ! America has a brother why didn't I know this 0-0 ? Also is Canada anything like America if he is this shelter will become my pernament home !

What's wrong with sounding like me ? Is there anything wrong with me expressing my opinion of the bloody frog I mean she is always stalking me and sneaking into my house ! One time she tried to get me to sign a marrige registration form I will never live that down...

So you like Hungary hitting you with his frying pan due to the history you have ... you know that is kind of messed up and I still can't believe you thought Hungary was a girl when he was little . How could you not tell !? He had no boobs ...

Mint bunny does exist , but if you don't want to believe fine you can stay ignorant like the rest of them . Don't worry your day of reckoning will come :D

You know crows are scavagers right I understand why America would use a bald eagle to represent herself but a crow really ! I mean there are better animals out there !

-sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s No the wurst is fine but I really miss my crumpets and scones .

p.s.s Today Sealand found some porn books in here would you mind explaining why you own porn books and magazines I didn't know you were so dirty 0-0

p.s.s.s Aww but the Great Prussia's diary is quality entertainment and I already took photos of each diary entry anf sent it to every country in the world so now it is a world wide best seller :D

* * *

Dear Alice

Luckily for you Matthew is completely the opposite to his sister.

You are a nice person, but the fact I am talking like you means my awesomness has decreased...and I laugh at the fact she tried to propose to you.

Hungary had very long curly hair and dressed like a girl! How was I meant to know?

*sighs* Stupid mint bunny

Yes, I do know crows are scavengers. But don't blame me, my government designed the flag. Not me

Love Miss Prussia

Ps: It must be the wurst Italy made huh...?

Pss: Oh, those are wests. She has a fetish for male porn...

Psss: I want 75% of the money from each book then.


	38. Wisconsin (1)

Dear Miss Prussia,  
Hello.. Um, I'm one of America's daughters, Wisconsin, and I kinda was wondering... Why do you, erm, dislike Ms Austria so much?  
Sincerely,  
Wisconsin

* * *

Dear Miss Wisconsin,

I dislike Ms Austria because she is a pain in the ass and never lets me see Mr Hungary.

Love Miss Prussia


	39. England (8)

Dear Prussia,

Oh Thanks god for that ! Hmm... I might visit Matthew someday once France and America loose interest in me .

Just to let you know you had no "awesomeness" to begin with so you have none to loose... and I laugh at the fact Hungary choose Austria instead of you XD.

Sorry to tell you this , but even though Hungary looked like a girl I knew the entire time she was a guy heck even Spain who is normally clueless knew this !

Prussia you should not say that when insulted mint bunnies become very violent and unpredictable creatures . If you continue to insult Flying Mint Bunny he will eventually go beserk and kill you .

Oh really I remember you telling me your government is very awesome because it is not run by "un-awesome" males. Wishing you could have had my "un-awesome" males now?

-sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s Italy makes wurst? I thought she only made pasta 0-0

p.s.s No way the kruat likes male porn...I am going to have to tell China and Russia this !

p.s.s.s I am so sorry but you are getting none of the profit all of the money belongs to me now amd you have no claim over it :D

Dear Alice,

I doubt America and France will ever stop stalking you. They are very persistent people...its a bit creepy...

I have plenty of awesomeness! And that fact that he chose Austria over me was because I was...dating...someone at the time.

Why did you never say anything to me about Hungary being a guy? Seriously... O.o

I'd like to see Mint Bunny try and kill me. Ha.

I did not say that! *whispering* Maybe...

Love Miss Prussia

PS: Since dating West, she makes all sorts of German foods

PSS: They will just laugh. I know they will

PSSS: I will take you to court!


	40. America (8)

Hi Prussia,

I believe I injured Daisy by mauling her with my bat and carved her skin with knives because she tried to stop me from taking over this world all by her self! She's still recovering in the hospital.

From,

2p Fem America

Dear America,

Were you drunk at the time? And do not hurt Daisy. She's just trying to keep this world partially sane.

Love Miss Prussia


	41. Austria (1)

Dear Miss Prussia,

I am not a pain in the ass as you so kindly put it. Honestly, I don't care if you see Daniel or not. I know that if you do anything bad he'll take a frying pan to your face. Which I would dearly love to see, but alas, no free time. Anyways, I also changed all the locks on my doors and windows. I'd like to see you get in now.

Deepest Regards,  
Annaliese Edelstein *fem!Austria*

P.S. I have aquired a pet spider. His name is Duke.

Dear Miss Austria,

You are a pain in the ass! You always have been. Mwahahaha.

You really don't care about the fact that me and Hungary had some fun in bed last week? *smirks*

What do you mean you have no free time?

Love Miss Prussia

PS: I got over my fear of spiders. Ha.


	42. America (9)

Hi Prussia,

No I was not drunk and I'm not allowed to hurt Daisy thanks to Saubure and 2p Fem England! They put a freaking tracking devise bracelet on my arm so they will know where I am and what I'm doing at all times so that I can't hurt anyone else in the 1p world. How annoying. Whenever I try to take that freaking bracelet off it sticks to my skin!

From,

2p Fem America

P.S. Can I stay at your place? I don't want to be near 2p Fem England for a while...

Dear Miss America

I'm glad they finally did something to stop your crazy rampages into our world. And atleast you can't hurt anyone anymore. Don't take it off then -_-

From Miss Prussia

PS: No. I do not trust you in my house


	43. England (9)

Dear Prussia,

Eventually the two of them will tire out from stalking me and will find someone else to annoy. America will eventually give up searching for me once she's hungry and France can not last a week without male interaction.

Prussia in your dreams maybe but in the real world every nation agrees that your so called "awesomeness" is non-existant. Yeah right and who exactly would sane enough to date you ?

We didn't tell you due to the fact that it was funny watching you call Hungary a girl :D. Although Hungary himself believed he was a girl during that time also...

Oh really you want to see mint bunny try? Ok next week I will release mint bunny inside your house and you can insult him all you want let's see how long you last! The only downside to this plan is having to tell Germany what to her sister afterwards... I know I can blame this on France !

What was that Prussia I didn't hear you can you say that louder please ?

Sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s Wow so the rumor is true then Germany and Italy are really dating 0-0 . Are you okay with your sister being a lesbian ?

p.s.s No , China will probally say her usual western nations are so ummature routine with the aru at the end while Russia will ... wait I don't know what Russia will do .

p.s.s.s HaHa good luck with that ! You are not even a real country anymore so the court will most likely be on my side and let's not forget who is the more powerful and influential one here ;). Also let's not forget who has more money to bribe the judge ..

Dear Prussia

Yes, luckily for you America always needs food or she will supposedly 'die' (well, that's what she told me, but it is probably all bullshit).

I've dated many men. They adore me a lot, especially the scar. Apparently it makes me look war torn or something...

Exactly! So you can't blame me for calling him a girl when he thought he was a girl the whole time!

And as for Mint Bunny, I'll just ask to borrow West's machine gun or Japan's Katana *evil smirk*

*death glare*

Love Miss Prussia

PS: I don't mind. Just as long as she doesn't bring Italy around all the time

PSS: Russia will probably make some joke about wanting Lithuania to come crawling back to her or something

PSS: Two words. Fuck. You.


	44. America (10)

**A/N: Yay! 44 chapters and almost 1,500 views! Thank you so much guys. Show your support more by adding this to your faves and follow list! :3**

Hi Prussia,

You may be happy about that but I'm not!Fine. I'll just go stay at 2p Fem Canada's place... if she'll let me...

From,

2p Fem America

Dear Miss America

Ah, why not. If you want to stay you may.

Love Miss Prussia

PS: Can you tell your 1P self to stop stalking Miss England?


	45. England (10)

Dear Prussia,

No what America is telling you is actually true I wouldn't have believed it either if I had not seen the effects going without food has on her. First off if she is very hungry she enters a state od depression think of this as France without wine. Next she becomes paranoid and dose not trust anyone. Last she begins to see people as food and becomes a canibal 0-0.

Yeah right can you please give me the names of these guys who are attracted to you and do they have some sort of mental condition?

Well still even though Hungary believed he was a girl were you not even a little bit suspicious once he hit puberty? Didn't you notice his voice deepen and the absence of boobs on his chest?

Aha so you do believe in mint bunny! You told me he didn't exist and yet you are saying you will use a machine gun on him. * by the way machine guns can't hit him* If mint bunny does not exist why would you try to protect yourself from him?

- sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s That's the same thing I say for my sister Allison * scotland* Even though she dosen't want to admit I know she has a sort of sweet spot for France ... which is sort of creepy 0-0

p.s.s True poor Luthania ... Sometimes I wonder if Poland cares about her at all. Also I still can't believe Luthania likes Belarus he is a phsyco knife weilding lunatic!

p.s.s.s Your just saying that because you know its true :)

Dear Miss Alice

Note to self: If America is visiting stock fridge with Hamburgers and Cola.

Some of those guys includes Matthew Williams, your brother Arthur and Felik (what was I thinking?!)

Well...I did have my suspicions. He acted very girl until his balls dropped I guess. He still looked like a god damn girl though!

I'll use Japan's magical enchanted Katana then. Haha to you!

Love Miss Prussia

PS:That is very creepy...

PSS: Not to mention an incest obsessed freak...I guess it's something to do with the Russian Incest laws. Anya really needs to change those.

PSSS: Shut up.


	46. America (11)

Hi Prussia,

2p Fem Canada let me stay at her place. Now that I think about it staying in the 1p world is unsafe for me because 1p Saubure is still out to murder me! She just won't give up! I guess she's still pissed off at me for what I did to Daisy. * looks at mirror* That looks like Saubure and she looks kinda demonic...!

* calls Prussia on the phone* Saubure's reflection is in the mirror... her eyes are glowing blood red!

* screams* Shit! She's materializing out of the mirror! Help me! * gets attacked*

* 2p Fem America just went offline*

From,

2p Fem America

Dear Miss America

This is why we do not hurt other people. Saubure will just attack and try and kill you.

Be careful of the Mirror then dipshit.

*answers phone* Hello...?

Love Miss Prussia


	47. England (11)

Dear Prussia,

I suggest you also stock up on wine in case France ever comes your house while he is on wine with drawl. One time this happened to me and he ruined the purity of my mind ...

Well I can see you dating Matthew but my brother! Arthur insists one being a perfect gentleman so I find it hard to believe that he actually dated you ! Also feliks really while you were dating him where you drunk or on crack all the time?

Prussia sorry to tell you this but Italy, Spain, Poland, and Denmark figured out that Hungary was a boy before you did... and well that's kind of sad due to the fact they are some of the stupidest nations in the world !

Japan's katana is magic why didn't he this !

- Sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s It is especially creepy when Allison is visiting me and the bloody frog comes over... usually after getting drunk they go to the guest room to do things you don't even want to know 0-0

p.s.s Well ... considering the fact that Anya is a pipe weilding phsyco I don't think she will change her laws anytime soon and if you ask her to do this she will probbaly beat you with your pipe

p.s.s.s Oh look Prussia I just made another million dollars from the great Prussia's diary and sadly you are getting none of it :)

Dear Alice

Do I want to know what he did/said to you? Because knowing him it's probably something disgustingly putrid...

Arthur and I actually...you know...*blushes a little* When I was dating Felik, he was actually a really kind guy. Everything he bought me was pink though... O.o

So basically you're calling me stupid? Thanks -_-

Don't even send mint bunny. I'll just kill it with the Katana. Mwahahahaha

Love Miss Prussia

PS: Well do not tell me then...

PSS: I'll probably just end up being a bloody pulp again. That was not fun

PSSS: Fuck. You

PSSSS: 2P Fem!America really pissed off Saubure again. Saubure stuck her to a chair using magic and she wants me to unstick her or ask someone who can unstick her...could you? :)


	48. America (12)

Hey Prussia,

* is depressed*

Saubure attacked me and managed to rip my arm off and used some kind of spell to make me stick to my chair like glue! I really should apologize to Daisy and then to Saubure so that she won't try to kill me again... can you get someone to reverse the spell and help me out of this chair? Don't worry my arm can regenerate itself within a few days.

From,

2p Fem America

Dear Miss America

Please do not be depressed. I have asked Miss Alice is she will un-glue you from the chair. All will be fine soon. You may come and live in my house if you wish

Love Miss Prussia


	49. England (12)

Dear Prussia,

No you do not want to know unless you don't mind being scarred for life...

Aww so you and Artie really were a couple :D. So what did you like most about him? Also yeah Feliks has a strange addiction to anything pink and fluffy ... i sometimes find it creepy when begins to talk like a teenage girl.

Wait you didn't know you were stupid 0-0

Oh don't worry I am still sending mint bunny but I am also sending chocolate bunny* my 2p! self's bunny* and vanilla bunny * my nekotalia self's bunny* to help him destroy you and your home ! :D

- Sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s How many times did Anya beat you to a bloody pulp and why did she do it? Are you really annoying enough to piss off Anya...

p.s.s I just found another one of you diaries in this room after searching the room for more and I am selling this volume also fpr more money ! Prussia your diary has earned me billions already I guess I should thank you for that but I don want to :p

p.s.s.s Well yes I could unstick 2p! fem America from the chair using magic but would my life be in danger due to an angru Saubure?

Dear Alice

I will pass then...

Well...he was a kind man. Although his cooking wasn't the best. And there's something I still need to tell him...*blushes slightly*

Oh hahaha. I held onto a great empire for many years without fail. I wouldn't call that stupid.

*Runs to Japan's house and borrows his Katana* Mwahahaha I am prepared for the bunny attack

Love Miss Prussia

PS: The first time we were very drunk and I said something to her. The second time...well I don't actually know

PSS: You're mean. Which volume is it?

PSSS: Saubure is currently locked up in a broom cupboard. You should be fine


	50. America (13)

Hey Prussia,

Thank you! 1p Alice is coming to unglue me? Yay! I can't wait to get unstuck from this chair!

From,

2p Fem America

Miss America

Yes, she should be arriving at your house shortly. I've had to lock Saubure in the broom cupboard for the meantime though

From Miss Prussia


	51. England (13)

Dear Prussia,

Aww I never knew Arthur had a girl-friend he never told me... Also if you want I can give him a message from you :D .. Oh god I am beginning to sound like the bloody frog!

I held an empire for centuries, defeated the famed spanish armada , and kept the perverted French out of my country so my achievements out shine yours. Therefore making what you did look insignificant !

Don't you realise I already sent the bunnies a week ago XD! This shows that the bunnies can and will destroy your home. Also have you noticed that gilbird is missing flying mint bunny has taken him hostage so I suggest you go rescue him before I decide to have chiken wings for dinner!

Guess I will go and rescue 2p! fem America then since I have nothing better to do ...

* 2 hours later at 2p! Fem Canada's house*

Alice: Finally I made it after attempting some very James bond moves! Now time to sneak in * casts a spell that blows up the window* I didn't mean to do that 0-0

* Alice crawls through the shattered window and sees 2p! Fem America*

Alice: So Prussia was not lying 0-0 ... anyway * casts a spell that unsticks 2p! Fem America* there you free ! * Runs out the door only to bump into Saubre * Bloody hell!

- Sincerely,  
Alice Kirkland

p.s Prussia if I die I promise to bring you with me !

p.s.s It is volume 5 the one where you basically let all your hate about Austria out XD

Dear Alice

It's more of a secret I haven't told him than a message...*blushes and whispers* He got me pregnant just before he left me...

I suppose that does out shine my empire. How the hell did you keep the perverts out?!

DO NOT EAT MY GILBERT. I WILL BE VERY PISSED OFF .

Whoops...maybe I didn't use enough padlocks on the door...

Love Miss Prussia

PS: Whatever. I suppose I am partially to be blamed for this

PSS: That I don't mind. There is a lot of interesting stuff in that one :3


	52. Saubure (8)

Bonjour Prussia,

Why the hell did you lock me in a broom cupboard?! I'm not going to attack anyone!

From,

Saubure

Dear Saubure

Well long time no see! I locked you into the cupboard to stop you from trying to kill 1P fem! England...she was trying to unstick 2P Fem! America. Now be a good nation and let her go

Love Miss Prussia


	53. Saubure (9)

**A/N: Im so sorry I haven't updated. I've been really ill with the flu. But the update is finally here enjoy :3**

* * *

Bonjour Prussia,

Why would I try to kill Fem England? There is nothing wrong with her trying to unstick 2p Fem America. 2p Fem America seems to have learned her lesson. Oui. I will let 2p Fem America go. Anyway I heard that Fem England saw me just after she unstuck 2p Fem America. Let's just say that it was me but at the same time it is not me! That's my Mirror self. She's obsessed with dressing people up in pink frilly dresses and has this mechanical pink sparkly heart wand that can turn people into random things like stuffed animals and cartoon characters. She is really annoying and loud and tends to cutesify everyone she sees. I think Fem England may have fallen victim to her insanity. Just be aware that she might be traumatized and may be wearing an overly pink frilly princess dress.

From,

Saubure

Dear Saubure

If you insist...I still somehow do not trust you. And you have a mirror self? Dear god your are getting creepier...

You could send your mirror self to Poland's house Kesesesese... :3 She'd love it a lot

From the awesome Miss Prussia


	54. Mirror Saubure (1)

BONJOUR PRUSSIA!

THIS PLACE IS SO UNCUTE!

* changes Prussia's house pink along with stuffed animal decorations everywhere*

THAT'S BETTER AND NOW IT IS YOUR TURN!

* holds up a frilly pink dress and corners Prussia and tried to put her into the pink dress*

From,  
Mirror Saubure

Dear Mirror Saubure

I am not wearing the pink frilly thing. Go and dress up Poland if you want to dress something in a frilly thing. She'll enjoy it the most.

Love Miss Prussia


	55. England (14)

Dear Prussia,

Finally I managed to write you a letter ! You must help me I have been taken captive by a physcotic Sausubre and she keeps turning me into all sorts of animals. Also she is for forcing me to wear dresses and I think she might be lesbian... if I die I will make you die with me !

Sincerely,

Alice Kirkland

Dear Alice,

I'm very sorry about this. It's not actually the real Saubure that's acting like this. It's her mirror self apparently...I told her to go and play with Poland but apparently for Fel got pissed off after Saubure turned Tori into a stuffed animal. She's an obsessive with pink and frilly things. Tell her if she doesn't leave you alone you'll set fire to all her pink things with your magic. Kesesese...

Love Miss Prussia

Ps: did you see my previous letter? I talked about mine and Artie's relationship...


	56. Mirror Saubure (2)

WHY NOT!? YOU WILL LOOK CUTE IN THIS DRESS! * forces Prussia into the dress*

I ALREADY VISITED POLAND ABOUT AN HOUR AGO BUT SHE KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY TURNED HER FRIEND LITHUANUIA INTO A STUFFED CAT!

From,

Mirror Saubure

Dear Mirror Saubure  
I will not have my awesomeness taken away from me by being forced into that pink frilly thing!

The nicest thing to do now would be to return to miss Poland's house, apologise and change Lithuania back into a human. Then I'm sure she'll let you dress her up.

Love Miss Prussia  
PS: Leave poor England alone


	57. Prussia (1) Mirror Saubure (3)

Prussia,  
Another me? Unawesome, what the heck is this? Madchen, there is only space for one awesome person here, and that's me; THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! Not you! Remove yourself from my awesome limelight immediately!

From,  
The Awesome Prussia

P.S. On a side note, you're very sexy. Where do you get your clothes from?

Dear Prussia  
Can I call you Gilbert? You may call me Jillian.  
And I'm sorry you find it totally unawesome that there is a female personification of yourself, but everyone has one. And I'm not going to remove myself. I'm quite happy in my honourable Prussian throne

Love Miss Prussia

Ps: why thank you. I make them all myself, with the help of Miss Hungary.

BUT POLAND WON'T ALLOW ME TO RETURN TO HER PLACE! SHE EVEN PAYED SWITZERLAND TO SHOOT ME ANYTIME I COME NEAR HER DOOR!

* takes picture of Prussia in a pink dress* I'M SO SENDING THIS TO ALL THE OTHER COUNTRIES! * SENDS PHOTOS*

From,

Mirror Saubure

P.S. THAT WAS 2 HOURS AGO AND SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!

*sigh* Really? I'm going to kill you one day...  
Now remove that picture from the Internet!

Love Miss Prussia


End file.
